unlimited
by crystalclear13
Summary: Josie's the new girl, the girls want to be her, the guys want to be with her. There's more then meets the eye....
1. prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story besides Josie and her parents but her parents aren't even there so I guess they don't really count.  
  
Unlimited Prologue Josie's journal  
  
My parents are gone. I have this huge house all to my self. If I was the self absorbed teen type then I would probably throw a party, but since I am too lazy to get my butt up out of bed I don't think I will. My parents are in Africa studying some "rare" weed that I would bet ten bucks you could find in our backyard.  
  
So I am sitting here in this house and it is just too quiet so I am going to get up and walk over to the stereo and turn it on. Then I will return to this place that now has a permanent mark from where I have laid for the past three days with the exceptional bathroom brake, but you didn't need to know that right?  
  
I start school tomorrow and to tell you the truth I am kind of exited. And knowing me I never get exited about anything. It's a new chance to start over and have new friends. Anyways I got to go, some one is at the door demanding I open it. Damn people who get up before ten AM... 


	2. Perfect day

Chapter 1  
  
I got up, hoping there would be some excitement at school. But I had every doubt in my mind there wouldn't be. I walked over to my closet trying not to trip over any piles of clothes that have been on the floor since the last time I got motivated enough to get dressed.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of figuring out what I want to wear. I couldn't decide between my plaid skirt with my black fishnet shirt with a red short sleeve shirt with a black tank top or her navy blue dress with jeans. She ended up going with the navy blue dress and jeans.  
  
That's the thing about me, I'm not exactly punk but I'm not exactly prep either. I am small after going through a year and a half of painful anorexia. My angled wavy red highlighted hair frames my face and brings out my petite nose and my brown eyes. I've always been easy to get along with if I do say so myself. I never had to act around people but most of the time I have to think about what I'm saying. I love writing, singing, and acting.  
  
I walked into school having a better attitude partly because I had my coffee this morning. I looked at my schedule and figured my homeroom was Ms. Kwan. So I looked down at my schedule not watching where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up and standing there was just about the cutest guy I have ever seen. (That includes all those surfers in Australia.)  
  
"Sorry, just trying to figure this place out." I said with a smile, hoping he'd return it.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm still confused after being here a year." He said smiling. My heart melted, I have to find out who this cutie is,  
  
"I'm Josie by the way." I happily, I kind of feared that I was giving away the fact that I had fallen in love with his eyes. I always felt (every single guy I talked to) could see into what I was really thinking.  
  
"Your new right?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, grade 10, Ms. Kwan's home room." I said sounding like a list.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you where it is" he said  
  
OH MY GOD! I could die right now and die a happy women! I thought.  
  
I slid into a seat next to a girl with blonde hair, seemed like she had every guy in the school wrapped around her finger.  
  
" Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her.  
  
"No go ahead, I'm Paige." She said.  
  
"I'm Josie," I said  
  
"Now class today is a new year and.." Ms. Kwan started.  
  
Today has quite possibly been the best day of my life. And school just started ten minutes ago. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you all like it, I have school today and figured out how to write the fan fiction. Please review! 


	3. Enchanted

Well this one is a little longer then the others and a little cooler. I like this one a lot! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rumors were flying around Degrassi one afternoon that Craig was going to ask Josie to the school formal. Josie of course had ignored them and wished they were true, but knew they were just that; rumors. Untill fate proved her wrong.  
  
I walked to my locker. It had been a week full of dreaming since school had started. I was hearing whispers about me until Paige had been generous and decided to ask me if the rumors were true.  
  
"I wouldn't know, haven't been asked yet, at least not by him." I said as another note asking me to the formal fell out of my locker.  
  
She smiled as if saying, It was like this last year for me and that little dweeb JT is stalking me.  
  
Ellie and I walked back to my house, she was sleeping over for the weekend, and the following night was the formal. I had gotten my dress it was Navy blue looked very Audrey Hepburn.  
  
"Who are you going with?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to the formal actually with... you'll never guess." She said apparantly wanting me to guess.  
  
"Your not going with Spinner?!" I said, painfully.  
  
"I am insulted, I'm not telling you now."  
  
"Sorry, but I saw you giving him your phone number the other day so I though.. " I said giving her eye expressions.  
  
"No, I gave him a pest control number. I hate people like him, he needs to know it." She said smiling the whole time.  
  
"So who are you going with then?" The suspense was killing me.  
  
"Marco."  
  
"You scored him?! No fair!" I said laughing.  
  
"Unbelievable, huh?"  
  
"Not when he's been making total eyes at you across the table all week? No, it's believable."  
  
We walked in the door and and put my stuff on the ground.  
  
"Are your parents home?" Ellie asked.  
  
"No, my parents are in Africa, sorry I forgot to tell you, will your parents care?"  
  
"Unless there's an ax murder in the area, they probably won't care."  
  
We walked up to my room, I turned on my stereo. I put in The Donnas. Just as I pressed the play button the phone rang. I walked over to my night stand wondering who it could be. Maybe Paige, but then I had just talked her about five minutes ago.  
  
"Hello" I said expecting it to be someone for my parents.  
  
"Hey, it's Craig"  
  
"Hey Craig" I said widening my eyes at Ellie who had put a magazine down, to listen. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the formal with me."  
  
"Yeah, definitley!" I said phsyced (~ don't know how to spell that word) but still managed to keep my cool.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at six," he said "do you mind that we walk?"  
  
"No, not at all." I replied.  
  
"Well see you then!"  
  
"Bye Craig" I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ok, what just happened?" Ellie asked knowing damn well that Craig just asked me to the dance.  
  
"Possible the best thing that ever happened to me." I answered.  
  
The next day  
  
Ellie and I went back to her place to pick up her dress, it was such an awesome dress. It was black but she put safety pins in along the neckline to add a punk-ish flare. It was very Ellie.  
  
"So are you and Craig an item now?" she asked, tossing various cosmetics into a black handbag.  
  
"I don't know he just asked me to the dance."  
  
"THE FORMAL, big difference."  
  
"For me there is no difference, either way I am going to a dance with Craig, I feel bad though."  
  
"Why?" that came with a look.  
  
"Because about every girl I know is in love with him, Emma, Manny... And after he danced with Manny last year, he made her think there was some hope, and him asking me out totally ruined that."  
  
"Little 90210, don't you think?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Hey" Craig greeted as I opened the door.  
  
Ellie had already gotten picked up by Marco and I had to take pictures. They just looked so great together, even though they were complete opposites.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
I was wearing my gown that my parents sent me from London, my hair was straightened and I put glitter on my neck and shoulders. I looked like a fairy!  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Not looking bad yourself." I said slyly.  
  
We walked the few blocks under the stars to the dance. We talked and laughed. He shared about his photography and I shared about my journalism.  
  
"This has got to be the most beautiful night ever." I said enchanted.  
  
"And you have to be the most beautiful girl" he said quietly.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked, not exactly hearing what he said.  
  
"You have to be the most beautiful girl." He said a little louder. I blushed, it felt like he could even tell with the blush I was wearing.  
  
He turned to me about to say something insightful, I could sense it. "The first day, when I bumped into you, it was love at first sight." He finished.  
  
"Craig" I said and leaned into kiss him. It wasn't anything elaborite, just a kiss. Plain and Simple. "Say cheese" Paige said as we walked in to the dance.  
  
We both smiled and saw the Polaroid picture, we looked so cute together, if I do say so myself.  
  
" Ohhh, Craig and Josie sitting in a tree." Paige whispered.  
  
I walked in and saw Ellie and Marco dancing. "Look at them" I pointed out to Craig. Ellie saw us and smiled. The song ended and Ellie came over to us, "How come it took you so long to get here?" she asked. We looked at each and smiled. "Am I missing something?" she asked. Marco and Craig walked over to where the rest of the guys were. Ellie and I hung out at the punch bowl. Classic.  
  
" So" she said  
  
"So what?"  
  
" How was the walk?"  
  
" Better then I can describe."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I was silent for a moment, smiling. I couldn't keep a straight face. I cracked up.  
  
"Oh" she said as if she discovered some scientific break through. "I get 'ya." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well I'll right more laters (there will be more at the dance, including some drama) I got to do some homework! Please review. 


	4. twelve and a half

Chapter three  
  
Well the evening was going great, they were having so much fun dancing. Josie always felt self-conscouis at dances. But for some reason she was here with good people and she didn't care. She and Paige went to the bathroom to touch up their make-up.  
  
"So you an Craig?" Paige asked turning her reflection towards mine.  
  
"Me and Craig what?" I asked in the dark.  
  
"Are a couple."  
  
"I don't know what we are, he just called me last night and asked me, if I had to guess it's so we don't sem like loser's at the dance by not having a date."  
  
"uh-huh."  
  
"What?" I said  
  
"Let's just say that's not what I heard, hon." And with that she walked out of the bathroom. I finished putting my pink MAC lip gloss on and dropped it back in my purse. I opened the door and walked back out. They we're making announcements about who was the king and queen. I already know who won. Paige as always, but she was sweet so it's not such a big deal.  
  
"And the 2002 winter formal queen is ... Ms. Josie McNamara." Announced Ms. Kwan.  
  
I was so dumbstruck, I hadn't even ran, that I knew of. I looked at Craig and he smiled. I walked up to the stage where Ms. Kwan placed the crown on my head. I smiled hoping I didn't have anything in my teeth.  
  
"And the king is..Mr. Craig Manning." Announced Mr. Simpson.  
  
A slow song came on it was Heaven the candle light remix. It was one of my favorites even though it seemed like I was into punk. I was into everything!  
  
"This night is just a dream come true." I whispered.  
  
We just sat there in silence. Listening to the music and dance in step to it. I leaned my head on his shoulder, it felt so good to be in his arms I wished it would just last forever, I knew it wouldn't but hopefully there would be more romantic-ness ahead of us. Some one snapped a picture of us, I looked to see who it was and Ellie was standing there with Marco behind her smiling. The song ended and I took the camera from her. I told her to hold his hands. It made such a cute picture.  
  
There was an hour left of the formal and it was getting a bit lame so we all decided to go to the bowling ally. We just wanted to get some pictures of us bowling all dolled up. It was the girls against the boys. Me, Ellie and Ashley, against Craig, Marco, and Sean. Surprise, Surprise the girls won! It was only 9:30 so we walked around, then went back to my house and hung out watching old movies. When Breakfast at Tiffany's was over we found Sean snoring. Ellie was staying the night but the guys had to go, so they went home.  
  
I walked Craig to the door while everyone was in the living room making fun of Sean.  
  
"Tonight was more then I could ask for." I said.  
  
"Well, you didn't ask." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Craig." I said and leaned into kiss him. He put his fingers to my lips. "I'm the guy, I get to kiss." He said.  
  
I smiled and he pulled me into a hug then a kiss. Simple. Then we stopped because every body was coming.  
  
"See you tomorrow." He said and walked out into the darkness.  
  
"Bye guys." I said.  
  
"We are so never going to let you forget falling asleep while watching breakfast at tiffany's." I said joking.  
  
"I'm not the classic type." He said.  
  
"Yeah, we see that." Said Ellie.  
  
I closed the door, we went up stairs to see that the clock read 12:45. I was so tired and could not wait to get my Gucci shoes off.  
  
"So on a scale of one to ten how well do you think tonight went?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Twelve and a half." 


	5. forget me not

Chapter 3 Forget me not  
  
The following Sunday afternoon, I went through all of my journals. I had been keeping journals since I was ten. All though it was pretty amateur stuff, I still enjoyed going through them. My collection consisted of probably fifteen journals. I read one entry from when I was on an expedition with my parents in France. They had put me in a hotel, while they went out to find something. It was a Parisian myth of some sort. I would spend the afternoons coloring or drawing. One entry was describing the perfect models I had seen in a magazine.  
  
June13, 1999  
  
The models in this magazine are so small. They look so perfect and poised. Small waist, big eyes, cool clothes. I want to be just like them. They travel but not the kind of traveling I do. My traveling is more being dragged around the world because there's no place to put me. The photographers take pictures of them in their beaded dresses modeling what is in this season. The designers make clothes especially for them with a price range middle class people could never reach. With the Gucci, Armoni and Calvin Klien labels that cost an extra thousand. That's what the boutiques are here. They are simply beautiful and everyone knows it. The craze is catching on, New York City, Los Angelos, Paris, and many more. I am due to meet my parents pretty soon so I have to end this entry.  
  
Josie  
  
I laughed thinking how I have grown from articles about models and there expensive clothes to a depth my mind has reached as a teenager. I put down my journals and stood up. I went over and looked out the window. The phone rang and my thoughts about who I am evaporated.  
  
"Hello" I answered being polite the way I was thought in case it was someone for my parents or even my parents.  
  
"Hey, Josie. How's it going?"asked Ellie.  
  
"Not bad, you?"  
  
"Everything's fine, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies and see Swimfan with the us tonight."  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
"Marco, Craig, Ashley, Emma, Manny, Spinner." she replied as if she were counting on her fingers.  
  
"Sure, what time do you want me to meet you guys?"  
  
"How about five."  
  
"But it'll be dark.." I joked.  
  
"Just don't think about the axe murders around the corner." She laughed.  
  
"Can I bring a flash light?"  
  
"Do you want me to come over, hold your hand and walk you there? No wait that's Craig's job."  
  
"Shut-up." I said laughing.  
  
"So we'll see you there right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." I hung up the phone, immediately went to my closet and picked out a denim skirt and black rock-star belt. I grabbed a white blouse and a black cami. I put it all on and knee-highs with some platform loafers. I tossed my hair up. I put some black eyeliner on my lids and some darker lipstick on. All together it looked like the doomed version of "Baby one more time." But in a good way. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.  
  
As I walked the two blocks to the movie theatre I found myself walking up Crag's street. It wasn't on purpose it just kind of happened. Like my brain and my feet weren't connected. A light was on and Craig was walking out the door answering several of Joey's questions. I turned around and I walked faster and faster with every coming step. Until she finally broke into a run.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted like nothing happened.  
  
"Sup?" asked Marco  
  
"Hey." Nodded Spinner.  
  
"Oh you made, thought we would have to send Craig. Now we need to lay down some ground rules between the young frisky pair. No googly eyes, no absolutely no making out. After all no one wants to see that. And if you two are getting too tempted then I will sit between you two."  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Craig said.  
  
"Just laying down rules for you and Julie- I mean Josie. Wow isn't that ironic."Ellie babbled.  
  
"Ellie?" I asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah Josie?"  
  
"Will you shut up?" I said in the same voice.  
  
"There's no garuntees," she said.  
  
We went in a watched the movie. Seated in an order that went Marco, Ellie, Josie, Craig, Spinner, Ashley, Sean, Emma and Manny. Once in a while Craig and I would hold hands but then would quickly pretend that I was trying to look for something other then his hand.  
  
"Well that was a good movie." Said Emma in a sarcastic tone probably still pissed that she had to sit next to Sean.  
  
"Yeah it was kind of corny." I agreed. "You love me I know it!" I said braking into my impression of Madison. That made the group laugh.  
  
Craig volunteered to walk me home. So we walked away holding hands. "Eh!" said Ellie. "We're not in the theatre anymore so it doesn't count." I said.  
  
"So." Said Craig.  
  
"So" I mimicked.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, going to go home and finish my homework." I said.  
  
"You didn't finish your homework?"  
  
"Nope, I'm living on the edge tonight." I said joking. We stood in silence for a few minutes. Then he leaned in to kiss me.  
  
"I'm warning you, I have the worlds most putrid breath right now!" I said  
  
"Then you'll just have to wait till tomorrow morning when I walk you to school."  
  
"It's such a ways out of your way though." I said, trying to persuade him that my breath is worse in the morning.  
  
"I am going to be here at seven forty tomorrow, wether you like it or not." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow" I said opening the front door.  
  
"Well I don't know if I can wait that long for a kiss." He whined.  
  
"Fine." I kissed my hand and blew it tom him.  
  
"Caught it." He said.  
  
"Night Craig."  
  
"Night Josie." 


	6. black tuesday

Chapter 6 No limits  
  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, honey, how are you doing?" asked my mother.  
  
"I'm making it, all though the credit card is running out." I said feeling like such a snob. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, things aren't too good here, a disease has come over the village, but I think I'll be okay, since I am moving out in about an hour, but the bad news is that, I won't be home for Christmas, if you want to just have a quiet Christmas there, that's fine but Eve is offering a place at her house. But I said you wouldn't be joining because you hate crowds, is that right?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you keep saying I or me?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Josie..."  
  
"What?" "Your father died last night, from the disease."  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"I'm sorry, I miss him so much!" she said in tears  
  
"How, oh my God, "I said crying  
  
"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want me to come home?  
  
"No, I'll be fine." I said wiping at my tears.  
  
I hung the phone up, wanting to climb back in my bed and cry the day away. I looked at a photo of my dad and I last summer in Australia. I was on the beach in my bathing suit and a hoodie. He had his hands wrapped around me. But that photo was shattered. Not physically, but it looked that way in my mind. That picture would always be just a distant memory. I skipped school that day and just wrote and cried. I looked through all of the family photo albums, particularly their wedding album.  
  
  
  
I walked into  
  
A message window popped up.  
  
NOLABELS: What's up? You look a bit... out there.  
  
Crystal clear: Nothing  
  
NOLABELS: Something is up, I know you too well..  
  
NOLABELS: You there?  
  
Crystal clear: yeah  
  
NOLABELS: What's up then?  
  
Crystal clear: I got a phone call from my mom, my dad died last night in Africa. A disease was in the town and my dad caught it and died instantly.  
  
NOLABELS: I am really sorry, are you going to be ok?  
  
Crystal clear: Yeah  
  
The class was dismissed. I sat behind and packed up my bag and made sure I had everything for homework. I got up and walked out the door, not feeling quite the same. I had a feeling everything would come down on me once again. ***  
  
Craig ran to catch up with me after school. I was walking by a party  
  
"What's up?" Craig asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said trying to put my best smile on my face. I missed that one.  
  
"Josie, what's wrong." He sat me down on the curb.  
  
I didn't want to cry, not in front of him. I kept my face still even though my body was quivering. A tear dripped down my cheek. I hid my face in my hands and tried to stop crying. It failed.  
  
"My dad died yesterday." I said  
  
"Oh, come here." He said and held out his arms. I leaned against him and cried. I probably sat there for twenty minutes. I wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"I miss him and I don't know why. I mean he was always gone. But I had so many memories with him, and it feels like, it feels like they're gone now. That they're so distant that I can't find them."  
  
He hugged me before letting me go into my house. He didn't want to leave me by myself, but I insisted.  
  
"I really care about you, so just call me if you need me ok." He offered. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"  
  
I nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, be good." I smiled at that one.  
  
I went home and turned on the Cruel Intentions Soundtrack. I wrote. I was so hurt. It burned. Burned more then being thrown into a fire. I knew why. I had always been a daddy's girl and for him to not be here just broke my heart. But it shouldn't be about me. I was so sad. I couldn't think of anything to do about it. Suddenly dying didn't seem so bad. I tried to get rid of the thought. "I've been down this road before I'm not going to go down it again." But my demons got the best of me, It seemed like the only way out from this mess. "This Love" was playing while I went and made a visit to the medicine cabinet. I took out a bottle of pills and took them one by one. I hadn't finished the bottle. I didn't have the guts. I didn't feel so great everything twisted and swirled. I bumped into my desk and a painful yelp escaped from my mouth and suddenly, I hit the ground and blacked out.  
  
I woke up the next morning to Ellie. I as still on the floor and I couldn't move the side I had bumped into the desk. I found out that the desk I bumped into had a sharp glass edge. I was pretty tough and I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I didn't my eyes welled up, but I would not let the tears escape my eyes. My tears were the prisoners and I was the guard. Suddenly I was afraid of myself. I started to shiver.  
  
"Hey. What happened?" Ellie asked trying to be gentle. I could tell she was really worried.  
  
I didn't respond.  
  
"Here can you try to get up?" she said. Gently taking my hand and side so I could walk over to my bed. I nearly collapsed walking over to it. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. I was so stupid, why would I try to hurt myself. I could tell Ellie was trying to figure out the same thing.  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
I was still silent. I reached for my notebook, and searched for an entry that I had written months before I had moved here. It was about the summer where I battled with depression and anorexia. Up and down constantly. I handed her the entry.  
  
"Oh my god." She said. "I would've never known, your just so normal and happy, I could never think of you. and dealing with.. " she trailed off.  
  
"Josie, please talk to me. We can just spend the day here instead of going bowling, we can watch movies, or if you want I can make you some soup and leave you here, to be alone. But call me if you need me."  
  
"Stay." I said. "You can stay here, you can sleep over, I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"OK, can I'll set you up with a movie, I have to go get clothes and stuff  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* That's the end of the chapter. So Josie's secret comes out. Will she go to extremes to make sure she never gets hurt, again. Will Ellie continue to be loyal to her friend even if it means not telling anyone, even if she needs help? I fixed this chapter, thank you for the tips, I flame Bad Fics, all though they could have been a bit nicer. Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to keep this interesting. By the way what I meant by "Not exactly a prep not exactly a punk" is she doesn't have a label, she is who she is. I was close to giving up on it today though.. SaM~* 


	7. fuck it

You know what I have gotten several "fanfic flames" and you know what, I decided it's very stupid to write them. So I am now going to end this corny sappy love story. Chapter I don't really care The ending  
  
Josie dies. Boo hoo. Jumps of bridge sinks to the bottom like a rock. Craig tries to stop her doesn't succeed decides to jump of as well. They die, then everyone else dies because toby brings a gun to school and kills every body. The end. Sob 


End file.
